Shield Up
by littlelolay
Summary: Being an agent can be a total pain in the ass – but who would save the world without them?


**_A/N: Hello people of Earth, I had been debating on writing lately because I procrastinate a lot but I've been watching a lot of Marvels: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D lately and this has been in the back of my head since then. Here's to hoping I'll be posting as much as I can._**

* * *

"What's in it for me?" the petite brunette asked from across him.

"I never said you had the choice, Agent Carter." He claimed, the corners of his mouth tugging up to a smile that she had wanted to slap. "Agent May needs your help."

She rolled her eyes at this, "You and I, the whole organization of S.H.I.E.L.D are aware that Agent May does not need any help."

He chuckled, leaning back against his seat – his gaze flickered around the small diner that the girl before him had come to love the past couple of months. Despite her resignation and leaving because she had wanted nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D or any of them any longer, she was practically family – of course Fury would keep track of her. Silence took over them for a couple of minutes before he looked back over to the girl. "You're right…" he trailed off before sliding the folder towards her, "but Coulson, needs you more than ever."

At the mention of Coulson, something changed in her facial features; concern becoming clearly evident. "What's happened?" she demanded. Agent Coulson was like a father to her, being away from S.H.I.E.L.D meant being away from him. She wanted out for so long and it's been nearly a year since she had been successful. Realization flashed through her eyes at what he was doing. Cursing under her breath, she furrowed her brows towards him, "You're using him to get me back aren't you, Fury?" she asked through gritted teeth to contain her anger. "What's happened to him?" she asked, worry evident in her voice as her anger vanished, now completely worried about Coulson.

"Nothing." he shrugged, "For now that is."

Agent Carter scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You don't even know what that shit did to him, don't you?"

"It's classified, Agent Carter." He said as he stood, fixing his leather jacket. He flashed her another smile; a smile that she have grown to hate over the past year of working beside Director Fury. He knew her too well. "I trust you'll do the right thing. Agent May will be expecting you at their checkpoint near here tomorrow. I trust you'll find everything you need in this case." He gave her a nod and placed the silver briefcase on the table, "One of the gadgets in there will have the coordinates of their bus. I'll stay in touch." He said a final time before she watched him depart from his spot and out of the diner.

She stared at the file that stayed untouched next to the briefcase, a frown curled upon her lips as her brows furrowed in frustration.

She knew she was going to regret this.

One way.

Or another.

* * *

Agent May walked towards the team who were discussing upcoming plans of their current mission. Their team was huddled around the table, looking up at the screen that was filled up with information that Coulson was currently explaining.

Though, she couldn't focus. Her gaze wandered over to Coulson and she began worrying. She had just received news from Director Fury that Agent Mia Carter will be joining their team for the time being. It offended her that Director Fury thought she wouldn't be able to handle the mission but she knew that Fury had other plans. She had remembered Agent Carter's resignation upon the news of Coulson's death. Upon hearing the news, it had devastated Mia and not even Captain America could calm her down. She fought her way through Fury's headquarters, thrashing and fighting everything that came her way – demanding Fury for answers. Coulson was the only person she had considered her father. Besides Captain America that is, being Peggy Carter's Great Niece and all – upon that realization, it dawned to Steve that Agent Mia is part of his priority list, alongside her older sister Sharon that he came to admire.

Shaking from her thoughts, she began observing the other members of their team. Knowing FitzSimmons already from the Academy based from all the files sent her way, she knew the two were inseparable, and could see that the other wouldn't work well without the other.

Her gaze shifted over to Skye, one of their newest recruits. Melinda barely trusted her, not even one bit and she made sure to keep an eye on her whenever she could. Then it moved over to Ward that stood next to Skye, she didn't trust him either. Something about him irked Melinda and worrying about Skye's loyalties made it worst when Ward had offered to be Skye's S.O.

Maybe Fury was right, she needed the help – and it would be better coming from Agent Mia. She was one of the best, obviously having trained by higher leveled agents, and she was a legacy.

Breaking out of her thoughts when one of their alarms broke off, she looked up at the screen before them as it indicated a break-in through their barriers and had entered the bus. Someone had hacked into their systems and had the ramp already open.

Melinda watched the rest of the team panic, and rush downstairs with their weapons. A small smile tugged upon the corners of her lips as she followed them; only a handful of people could breakthrough their security. Though, she had no doubt that Agent Carter set the alarms on purpose. She rolled her eyes at the thought of her dramatics, of course she wanted a grand entrance.

 _"Took you lot long enough."_

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." Ward demanded,

"What the hell?" Fitz exclaimed; recognizing the female that stood before them,

"Mia…" Coulson whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Agent Mia Carter watched the scene unfold before her in amusement. Confusion, shocked faces screamed at her – then there was Agent May who stood amused at the side but gave nothing away to her team that she knew of her arrival.

"Took you lot long enough." she claimed as she began walking forward, her fingers grazing against Coulson's car – Lola. A soft whistle leaving her lips, clearly impressed of the car.

 _"Put your hands up where I can see them." Ward demanded,_

 _"What the hell?" Fitz exclaimed; recognizing the female that stood before them,_

 _"Mia…" Coulson whispered in disbelief._

She chuckled at the responses she received, her gaze flickering over to Coulson who now stood before her, "Surprised, I see."

"Who the hell is this chick?" Ward asked, the gun still aimed towards her direction.

"Now, now..." she trailed off, her gaze never leaving Coulson's, "Introduce me, Phil. Get your dog to stand down."

"Hey, shut u–"

"Ward, stand down!" Coulson barked to cut him off causing Ward to instantly back down and lower his gun, confusion evident on his facial expression and he looked over towards his team – only reply he got was a shrug.

"I hate you, you should remember that." she muttered under her breath.

Coulson nodded before pulling her into an embrace, whispering a soft 'I know' into her ear. She let out a sigh before her own arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly against her. She pulled back after a second before punching his shoulder with a glare. "Ow!"

She scoffed and squeezed his shoulder, "You deserve it." she said before approaching Melinda, gripping onto the strap of her duffle bag. "Agent May." she greeted with a nod of her head.

Melinda returned her a nod, "Agent Carter."

"You knew she was coming, didn't you May?" Coulson asked as he followed her, but neither answered his question. "Fine, we'll talk later. Come, Mia. Let's get you settled in."

* * *

"Can someone please explain what the fuck was that all about?" Ward asked as he slipped his gun back to its holster.

"Agent Mia Carter." Fitz said in amazement, his eyes lighting up.

"What?" Ward asked, still clearly confused.

"Oh there he goes again..." Simmons teased with a grin before entering the lab, "Agent Carter over there is Fitz's crush of the century."

Fitz scoffed as he placed his hands on his sides, still amazed, "Bloody Agent Carter..." he whispered under his breath before a chuckle left his lips as he followed Simmons into the lab.

"Sorry, what?" Ward asked, still confused. Skye stood there beside him, confusion still evident across her face.

"Oh, Agent Carter is **the** Great Niece of the one and only Peggy Carter." Fitz said, "One of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D that is."

Simmons nodded as she leaned against one of the tables, "She's a legacy and gets trained by only the best."

"A Carter, huh?" Ward whistles at the new information, "Wonder what she's doing here?"

"Who knows?" Fitz shrugged, "but we're lucky to have her on the team."

"Now that you've mentioned it..." Simmons trailed off in thought as she tiled her head to the side, "Didn't Agent Mia Carter resigned a year back?"

Fitz nodded, "Yeah, wonder what she's doing back here."

Skye watched the interaction, not knowing what to say. Crossing her arms across her chest, "Well, whatever she's doing here..." she trailed off as she looked up at the stairs, "It seems Coulson was pretty surprised, so he wasn't expecting her at all."

"Yeah, Coulson looked like he seen a ghost or something." Ward said as he headed towards the stairs. At the same time, Melinda appeared just above them – telling them that Coulson needed all of them upstairs.

As the team gathered back upstairs, their gaze locked on the brunette girl that barged into their bus. She was leaning against one of the glass dividers, not bothering to look up at them once they approached.

"Ah, yes." Coulson said as he noticed them, "Everyone, meet Agent Mia Carter. She'll be joining our team."

Upon hearing her name, she looked up at them – giving them a nod, "Mia will do."

"Agent Carter–" Simmons cuts herself off, "Mia, it's a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Jemma." she said with a smile, approaching Mia and offering a hand.

Mia looked down at the hand Simmons had offered before looking back up at her to meet her gaze, a tight smile forming on her lips as she grabs Jemma's hand with her own, gripping onto it firmly and giving it a shake, "Pleasure is all mine."

 _As introductions went about the group, neither one from the team realized that they were about to go through hell._


End file.
